


X-Files Poems

by Keolah



Series: Thousand Poems [10]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Aliens, Angst, Conspiracy, Gen, Humor, Poetry, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-01-01
Updated: 1997-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keolah/pseuds/Keolah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of poems related to the X-Files.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X-Files Poems

**147:**

A beckoning, the image glares  
its eyes are locked on mine  
two seekers call me with their stares  
I am unable to resist.

What within is there to find?  
In that mystery veiled in mist  
Where are the puzzles of the mind?  
as I enter unto the seekers' lair.

* * *

**161:**

I am sworn to secrecy  
part of a conspiracy  
not for evil, though I think  
our motives are mixed  
for each of us knows  
the truth that we seek  
to unveil the shadows  
to open the darkness  
and shine it with light  
and learn what lies  
therein.

* * *

**334:**

Unusual occurrences  
punctuate my day  
two matching marks upon my body  
one on my right wrist  
one on my left arm  
probably left by aliens  
after they abducted me.

* * *

**358:**

My philosophy will not believe  
that anything is false  
embracing every shred of truth  
and seeing it as true.

Each seen in a certain, different light  
each seen from another view  
who is to say that this is false  
and this is always true?

* * *

**423:**

Alien messengers  
they're coming out from their spaceships  
exploring our familiar world.  
Government conceals them  
hides away the truth  
foolish because we believe in them  
no matter what they do.

* * *

**935:**

Sick and tired  
stay at home  
understanding is my life  
and I will give everything for the truth  
which I desire to understand  
to comprehend if it is the last thing  
I must ever do.

* * *

**974:**

In the purple haze of yesterday  
where I left my heart behind,  
where I still seek the wild dreams  
and I still seek the time  
where nothing yet has come to be  
that falsifies my truth  
where I can't find the will to live  
in slogging waves of despair.


End file.
